Realization
by crazycatt71
Summary: on a rainy night, the boys realize how they feel about each other.


Ianto stood at the window, watching the rain roll down the glass. The lights were off in his flat and he had a distorted view of the street below. The scene outside wasn't what he saw though, his mind was on Jack, who fill his thoughts more often than not. Ianto couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happen, it had crept up slowly, until it was an almost non-stop thing. Captain Jack Harkness, sexy, charismatic, a powerful force that Ianto realized he couldn't, and, if he was honest, didn't want to resist. Ianto could picture him leading the team against an hostile alien, strong, confident, gun clenched in both hands, great coat flapping behind him as he ran. He could see Jack in the tub, taking childish glee in the bubbles as he splashed and laughed. He could see that beautiful, naked body, sprawled bonelessly across the bed after a round of wild, passionate sex. He smiled at that image and took a drink of whisky from the glass he held.

Who are you Jack, that you affect me like this? he wondered to himself. Who are you that I don't feel complete unless we're together?

He had read stories and seen movies where somebody got so wrapped up in another person that they felt as though they weren't whole without that person, that they couldn't live without them. He had always thought it was just fantasy, now he knew better. He hated being away from Jack, even for a few hours. He felt empty, like part of him was missing. He lit up when he saw Jack, his heart pounded and his palms got sweaty when ever he heard Jack's voice.

"God, I am such a girl." he groaned, tossing the rest of the whisky back before throwing himself down on the sofa.

Ianto didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he knew he couldn't deny it any more, he was hopelessly, helplessly, completely in love with Jack.

Jack stood on the roof of an office building, the cold rain beating down on him, unnoticed. Cardiff spread out before him, but that wasn't what he saw. He was thinking about Ianto, something he did a lot more than he wanted to do. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happen, but Ianto had wormed his way into Jack's mind until he was an almost constant presence. Ianto Jones, quiet, sexy, a powerful force that Jack realized he couldn't, and, if he was honest, he didn't want to resist. Jack could picture Ianto, strong and steady at his side as they chased down a hostile alien. He could see the pleasure he took in a cup of good coffee. He could see that beautiful, naked body curled around him, face relaxed in sleep, after a round of wild, passionate sex. He grinned at that image, looking forward to seeing it again in person.

Who are you, Ianto, that you affect me like this? he wondered. Who are you that I don't feel complete unless we're together?

Jack had hid his heart behind iron clad walls, not wanting to feel the pain of loss, but some how Ianto had gotten past those walls. Jack hated being away from him, even for a few hours. He felt empty, like part of him was missing. He couldn't help but grin when ever he saw Ianto. His heart pounded and his palms got all sweaty when ever he heard those Welsh vowels.

"God, I'm such a fool." he groaned to the sky, before he turned to head for the stairs.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he knew he couldn't deny it any more, he was hopelessly, helplessly, completely in love with Ianto.

Ianto jumped at the knock on the door. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to open it. He and Jack stared at each other,each wondering if he had conjured the other just by thinking of him. After a couple of seconds had passed, Ianto grabbed the front of Jack's coat and pulled him into the flat, closing the door by shoving him against it as he hungrily kissed him. Jack grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him as close as he could, eagerly returning the kiss. Lips were mashed together as tongues battled and teeth scraped. Needing air, Ianto finally broke the kiss. Two pairs of blue eyes locked as they each tried to convey feelings they couldn't express with words.

"Jack..."

"Ianto..."

They both chuckled. Ianto took Jack's and kissed it before leading him down the hall to the bedroom. There, they could express how they felt about each other, not with word, but in a way they both understood.


End file.
